This proposal is for support of a broad clinical pharmacology program including the following: 1. Studies of New Drugs and Human Toxicology. 2. Studies Primarily Concerned with Mechanisms of Drug Action, Drug Metabolism and Drug Interaction. 3. Studies of Dopamine and L-dopa. 4. Pediatric Pharmacology. 5. Renal Pharmacology and Toxicology. 6. Studies of the Metabolism and Causes of Toxicity of Antimalarial Drugs. 7. Studies of Antihypertensive Drugs. 8. Studies of Cancer Drugs.